Something to Protect
by SpazzJazz
Summary: AU in which the fire nation won the war and one man will do all he can to protect what he cares about. My sister wrote this. And the summary.


The sound of a slamming door echoed through the small house as a boy hastily threw down his bag and removed his shoes. The boy almost seemed out of place in his tidy uniform in the run down building with its peeling red walls and scuffed up floor. His curly black hair fell into his face, obscuring his eyes, as he threw his second shoe down and began to race down the hallway.

He ignored the artwork and family paintings that had accumulated over the years as he headed towards the kitchen, already knowing his target was there from the smell of stew wafting through the house. A smile began to grow, showing white teeth as he pushed himself to hurry along faster.h

"Pa! Pa!" he shouted, taking a sharp turn that had him skidding across the kitchen floor.

An older man, who had been standing at a small oven, turned to stop the boy from crashing into anything. He laughed, eyes shining in amusement, "Easy there Sosuke. You might hurt yourself."

The boy grinned up his father, who was darker than him from years of labor in the unforgiving sun.

"Guess what we learned today! Guess!" the boy shouted in enthusiasm, practically bouncing as he spoke.

The man's amusement grew as he gazed down at his ten year old son. "What did you learn today?" he asked, voice laced with amusement.

"Well see, our teacher decided that we should start learning about current events and we were all like 'ah how come?' but he insisted but then decided that we needed to know more of the war that led to the formation of the rebels and the avatar and-"

"-Sosuke." The man interrupted, a bright smile of his own beginning to form, "The original subject, please."

Sosuke inhaled deeply. "Right." He said then continued, "We learned about the war and the Prince's role in it. Like how he was sent to capture the avatar and everything." Sosuke carried on, not noticing that the smile had dropped from his father's face as his eyes grew cold.

"Then teacher told us that the Prince was once engaged to a water _barbarian_! About how the Prince had managed to civilize them and show them the error of their ways and that they planned on being _married_! And that – that was cause the water tribe… person became pregnant with the Prince's child."

Sosuke's eyes were shining wonder and admiration – no doubt for his prince and his accomplishments – as he furthered his tale, his voice becoming a whispered hush.

"We also learned though that on the day their child would be born – right before the war ended – the rebellion and the _avatar_ came and took away the Prince's intended and their child!"

Sosuke's eyes become concerned and worried.

"Why would they do something like that, father?" he asked, "I know the avatar is bad and everything but… to steal the Prince's intended and his child… Why? Why would he do that?"

His father sighed before he knelt down so that he was eye level with his son.

"Sometimes," he began, "people do things that others can't understand and despise but are, in truth, for the better _and_" he continued, seeing the confusion on his son's face, "sometimes when this happens, blame is passed because people _need_ someone to blame simply because they don't understand."

"So…" Sosuke stated in slight confusion, "You don't think that the avatar actually took them?"

His father nodded, a small smile forming at his understanding.

"Then what happened to them?" Sosuke blurted, still unsure of his father's explanation.

His father's smile turned sad, "Perhaps it was of the intended's intention to disappear."

"But why?" Sosuke demanded, fists clenched at his sides.

"Perhaps… Just perhaps, they wanted to protect their unborn child." 'Just as I wish to protect you.' He added silently, staring down at the boy whom he would do anything to protect.

Sosuke's blue eyes started up into his father's own as he nodded hesitantly.

"Maybe." He said, "But I'm not sure if that makes much sense, Pa, but ok." His attention was diverted by the black smoke coming from the stove.

"Um Pa? I think dinner's burning."

His father's eyes widened in panic as he whirled around to contain the massive flame that erupted. Sosuke giggled as his father beat at the fire with a broom then brought up his hand and put out the flames. His father relaxed immediately then shot a soft glare at his son.

"Well," he said, "guess that school is good for something after all."

Sosuke shot him a smirk and his father felt a pang in his heart at the familiarity of it.

"You mean to keep you from burning down the house." He shot cockily, his smirk turning into a toothy grin. His father relaxed then chuckled, "Get out of here, you brat."

Sosuke laughed then turned and scampered out of the kitchen as his father grabbed the wooden spoon and waved it mock threateningly.

As the sound of his son's footsteps disappeared down the hall, Sokka gave a tired sigh and turned back to the stove. As he worked to fix the slightly burned stew, he thought back to the days of the war when it seemed that they had a fighting chance against the Fire Nation. Sokka thought of young Aang – he would not be so young anymore – of Toph – she must be a grown lady now – and of Katara – his beloved sister – the one he would do almost anything for. Now those feelings of love and protection extended to Sosuke, who was the only connection he had to his old life. Sokka would do _anything_ to protect his son – his one and only joy.


End file.
